Laut Aao
by Angelspearlthr
Summary: Tujhse Hai Raabta ff
1. Chapter 1,2

**Kash Kalyani ne Jaane se Pehle puch liya hota. Kash uss din Maine uska Haath thaam liya hota. Use jaane hi nahi diya hota. Shayad... Shayad phir wo Aaj yaha hoti. Mere paas. Meri bahomein. Dono ki muskaan ek hoti. Dil ki dhadhkan ek hoti. Khushiyon ki koi kami nahi hoti.**

**Jab wo thi mere paas. Uska khilta hua chehra tha. Pata hai uski ek bohhot bari talent thi. Khud chahe jitni bhi mushkile jhhel rahi ho, jabb bhi mujhe mayus dekhti thi, koi na koi ut patang harkat karke mujhe hasa deti thi. Ekdum pagli thi. Leken meri Pagli thi.**

**Mujhse apni jaan se zyada pyar karti thi. Itna pyar ki usi pyar ne... Aaj usse mujhse chhin liya. Shayad wo mujhse jitna pyar karti thi, uska aadha pyar bhi mai usse jatata, toh shayad aaj... Aaj dil itna bechain nahi hota... itna Akela mehsoos nahi karta. Dil itna khali nahi Lagta. Seene me ye ajeebsa dard nahi hota.**

**.**

**Kalyani, **

**Pata hai har jagah meri nazre sirf tumhe dhundhti hai. Tumhari muskaan dekhneko taras gaya hu. Har aahat me tumhari aawaaz ka intezaar rehta hai mujhe. Lagta hai abhi aangan se mujhe pukaro gi " Malhar ji". Har saas me tumhari khushboo ki intezaar me rehta hu. Dekhona kaise tumhari ehsaas ko mehsoos karne ke liye taras gaya main. Kaha chali gayi tum mujhe chhor ke?**

**Pata hai Kalyani tumne na mujhe ek buri aadat laga di, tumhari bewaja ki bakbak sunne ki. Leken Sorry na. Aaj ke baad pakka kabhi complain nahi karunga. promise. Accha baba chalo Moksh ki kasam. Ab to wapas aa jao.**

**.**

**Mujhe Saza de rahi ho na? Pata hai. Bohot pareshan kiya maine tumhe. kya karu? koi tha hi nahi jo mujhme jazbat ke rang bhar sake. Par jab tum aayi, ye patthar dil bhi pighal ne laga. Main Atom Bomb se Malhar ji Ban gaya. tumhara Malhar ji.**

**Is khokhle se dil me tumne Jazbaat ke rang to bhar diye, leken ye kambakht rang bhi tumhare bina berang si ho gayi.**

**.**

**Laut Aao na**

**Mere Liye. Moksh k liye. Apni aai ke liye. Us bechare Atharv ke liye. Pata bhi hai tumhare bina unki halat kya hui hai.**

**Moksh Bechara Paach saal ka chhota sa baccha pichle chhe mahino se, har roz mujhe puchta hai, ''Aai kaha hai Baba?" Har roz sirf mujhe pata hai ki mai kiss dard se guzarta hoon jab mai humara Moksh ko nahi bata paata hoon ki tum... **

**Maai to pichle chhe mahino me bejaan si ho gayi hai. Ajanak se jaise umar si ho gayi hai. Unki bejaan nazro se nazre nahi mila paata hoo main Kalyani. Nahi hota mujhse. Himmat hi nahi hoti.**

**Aur Atharv... dimaag se abhi bhi paach saal ka chhota Atharv hai leken pata hai Moksh ka bara bhai banne ka farz puri imandari se nibha ta hain. Saab ka Khyal bhi raakhta hai. Shayad mujhse zyada. Tumse vaada jo kia tha. Khamosh ho gaya hai. Har roz Darwaze ki saamne bahtke tumhari raah dekhta hai. Har roz Kalyani. Har roz. Inke masoom hasi ke liye to laut aao?**

**Apni Malhar ji ko itni Baari sazaa dogi kya?**

**Laut ao na.**

**please Kalyani. Please **

**Laut aao**


	2. Chapter 3,4,5

Ahilya Nivas… Jaha har roz chahal pahal lagi rahti thi aaj wo ahilya nivas shaant hai. Aisa nahi hai ki ghar pe koi nahi hai. Ghar pe sab hai. Leken iss ghar ki jaan khamosh hai. Jo iss ghar me jaan daalne wali thi who to hai hi nahi. To ghar bhi bas ek makaan ban ke rah gaya. Aisa lagta hai ki ghar bhi mayus hai. Ghar ki har sadasya ki tarah yeh ghar bhi kisiki kami mehsoo karti hai. Isliye itni khamosh hai.

Ek kaali rang ki gaari Ahilya nivas ke saamne rukti hai. Gaari me se kaka aur Malhar nikalte hain. Malhar ka chehra utra hua hai. Uss vakt ghar ke andar se kuch girne ki Awaaz aati hai aur Atharv bhaagta hua aata hai andar se chillate chillate,

"Baba Aii ko le kar aagaye, Baba Aii ko le kar aa Gaye, yaaaayyyy!"

Wo bahar aakar gari ke andar dekhta hai, aur pichle chhe mahino ke har Din ki tarah Aaj bhi Atharv Niraash ho jata hai. Kuch Kehta nahi hai. Bas mayuusi bhari chehre ko leekar ghar wapas jaa raha hota hai tabhi Moksh bhi bahar aa Jata hai.

"Athu Bhaiya Aai ayi kya?"

" Nahi Bhadu…" phir ruk ke ek pyari si muskan deke bolta hai "leken tu chinta mat kar bhadu, Baba hai na… Baba duniya ke best policewala hai, Superman hai Superman! Tu dekhna Ek din wo aai ko dhundke zaroor layenge… tu tension mat le… Chal kanche khel te hai"

Moksh aur Atharv isi umeed ke saath andar chale jaate hai. Leken unki umeed aur vishwas dekh kar Pas khare huye Malhar ji roo dete hai…

"Kya Karu mai Kaka? Kitni Umeed hai in dono ko mujhpar… Kalyani ki tarah… leken ek main hu jo kisiki bhi umeed pe khara nahi utar paa raha hoo…"

Kaka Malhar ke kandhe par hat rakhte hai, dil unka bhi dukh raha hai

" Sab Theek ho jayega Malhar, sab theek ho jayega"

Phir mann hi mann bolte hai "Kash Kalyani yaha hoti".

Kitni ajeeb baat hain na. Zindagi kaise ek pal me badal se jaati hai. Kuch to iss badalti hawaa ke saath badal jaate hai, zindagi me aage bar jaate hai. Leken uch logo ki zindagi wohi tham si jaati hai. Shayad jo badlav aaya hai wo unhe manzoor hi nahi tha. Uski sachhai manne se bhi wo katrate hai. Malhar aur baaki sabka ek hi haal tha. Aaj bhi subha uthke malhar ji apni bistar ke dayne taraf murkar Aankhen khol te hai... Subha sabse pehle kalyani ka chehra jo dekhte the. Aaj kaise bhul jaate. Leken farak sirf itna hai tanhai ki siva aur kuch nazar nahi aata..

Uss din bhi Malhar ji ne dayne taraf murkar aankh kholi thi, Kalyani ka chehra dekhkar apni din ki shuruaat ki thi. Kalyani Bohot khubsoorat lag rahi thi. Chehre pe ek sukoon tha. Khush thi wo. Malhar ji bhi kush the. Kash ussdin lamha wohi tham jaata. Kash kuch aur der malhar ji wohi par ruk jaate... Use dekhte... usse thora aur pyar karte... Ahat mahsoos karte apne... apne hone vale bachhe ki. Pachwa mahina chal raha tha. Ek guriya aane vaali thi. Naam bhi socha tha... Gudiya. Gudiya ki aane ki khushi me pura ghar saja hua tha... Khushiyon ki ek kiran thi gudiya... Moksh aur atharv bohot excited the. Aree behen ka bhai banne vaale the. Wo dono to gudiya ka kamra bhi saja rahe the... ek umeed thi khushiyon ki Gudiya... Leken uss din ka wo hadsaa saree umeed saari khushi chheen ke le gaya.

Malhar ka seena jal ne lagta hai aur aankhe nam hone lagta hai. Uss din jeene ki ek nahi, do do vaja kho di thi Malhar ne. Ek apna bepannah Mohabbat, dusra wo jo paida hone se pehle hi unki duniya ban gayi thi.

Aaj chhe mahine gyara din huye hai... ek ek din saalo ki barabar kata hai. Sirf Malhar ke liye nahi, sab ke liye. Moksh ke liye, Mai ke liye, atharv ke liye, kaka ke liye, … sab ke liye. Agar ye sab nahi hote to shayad Malhar jo jeene ki himmat nahi hoti Kalyani ke bina. Haa, itna pyar karta hai wo. Apni jaan se bhi zyada. Leken shayad sahi se jataya nahi, varna aaj kalyani yaha pe hoti.

Malhar ji ne shayad kabhi socha nahi hoga ki wo saat saal pehle mitti se dhaki hui badtameez satara saal ki larki unki zindagi ki vajood bann jayegi. Kitna sab kuch ho gaya na tab se le kar aaj tak. Pehle sampada ne dhoka dia. Uss dhoke ne malhar ji ko andar se tod diya tha… zindagi se insaano se aur khaas kar ke aurato se vishwaas uth gaya tha. Ausaheb ke kahne par, moksh ki chinta karke aur Gussa aur badle ki aar me aaki Malhar ji ne Kalyani se shaadi karli. Samjhote ka bandhan Galatfalmike aag me roz jhulaz ta tha. Leken Kalyani ne puri imaandari se rishta nibhaya, Malhar ji ki gile shikwe bhi mitne lage. Ek dusre ko samajh ne lage. Aur pyar hone laga. Leken musafir abhi bhi manzilse door tha. Raste me bohot rukawate aayii. Leken har pariksha paar karke in dono ka rishta aur mazboot ho gaya. Malhar ji phirse muskurane lage, khush rahne lage the. Viswaas karne lage. Kalyani unki dard bhari zindagi ko phoolo ka sej bana dia. Ek dusre ko himmat dete the, ek dusre ki taqat ban gaye the. Malhar ji ne uske baad zindagi me bohot dhoke khaayi, leken unki har dard ka marham banke kalyani humesha unke paas khari rahi. Khas kar jab Malhar ji ka khud ka paarivaar jo saalo baad lauta tha khushiyon ki bhes me unhe dhoka de rahi thi. Har mushkil me humesha ek dusre ke dhaal ban ke rahe sirf ... uss din malhar ji se chuk ho gayi... aur kho dia apni Kalyani ko...


	3. Chapter 6

Kaka: "Malhar, chalo aao nashta karlo…"

Malhar: "Aap log shuru kar dijiye… mera mann nahi hai or vaise bhi mujhe nayi lead mili hai shivam ke khilaaf… uss ko pakar lu to shayad Kalyani ka pata lag jaaye…"

Kaka ke chehre pe maayusi cchha jaati hai. Khudko sambhalna har din unke liye mushkil ho raha hai. Anupriya aur Malhar ki haalat dekhi nahi jaati unse. Dono ne ek aisi ummeed bandh ke rakhi hai, jisko haqeeqat me badalna shayaad namumkin hai. Leken khudko sambhal na parega unhe. Apni patni aur apne bete se bhi barkar bhatije ke liye. Ek gahri saas lekar wo malhar ke paas jaate hai aur uske kandhe par haat rakhte hai,

"Malhar… shayad kalyani…"

"Nahi kaka! WO.. Zinda .. HAI….Meri biwi zinda hai.."

"Leken Malhar kaise?... Dekho Malhar mai jaanta hu tumpe kya beet rahi hai… Mai khud itne din iss sacchai se mu pher raha tha… Leken Malhar ek na ek din to hume iss sacchai ka saamna karna parega na… ki Kalyani ab iss duniya me nahi…"

Malhar ekdum se cheekh uthta hai

"BAS KAKA! Aaj bol diya aapne, aage mat boliyega…"

Kuch der baad dono haat jorke Saarthak ke saamne bolta hai

" Mujhe maaf Kar dijiye Kaka… mujhe pata hai ki aap mere bhale ke liye bol rahe hai… leken mai aapko kaise samjhaau… Chahe jitne gava jitne saboot kehde ki kalyani ab… mera dil… mera dil kehta hai ki uske saasein abhi bhi chaal rahi hai. Wo zinda hai, bas mera intezaar kar rahi haiki mai usse kab dhoond lunga or usse ghar vapas le aayunga… humara raabta hi kuch aisa hai… Mujhe mahsoos hoti hai uski dharkan… wo chahein jaha pe ho… leken zinda hai, aur uss tak pohchayega mujhe Rajhu ka bhai Shivam."

"Leken Malhar maine apni khudki aankhon se usse uss din Raghu pandit ki ghar ke andar jaate huye dekha… aur agle hi pal wo ghar jal ke raakh ho gaya tha… samajh ne ki koshish karo malhar.."

"Aap samajh ne ki koshish kijiye kaka, agar kalyani uss aag me phas jaati to uski laash milti hume waha… kuch to milta… Chhe mahino uss jaga ki har cheez ki lab me DNA test karwa raha hoon… Itne dino kuch nahi mila… Aaj final sample ki report aane vaali hai… aur mujhe pura bharosa hai ki ussme bhi kuch nahi milega….

Meri Kalyani zinda hai…"


	4. Chapter 7

Part 7

Malhar ko kaka se aise baat karkar bohot bura laga. Kalyani hoti to pakka daat parti unko. Leken kaka bhi to samajh nahi rahe, Malhar jaanta hai ki kin haalato me kalyani khoyi thi, leken wo zinda nahi hai iss baat ko malhar maan nahi sakta. Arre koi saboot bhi nahi hai ki aag jab lagi thi Raghu ke ghar, tab kalyani uss aag me… uss aag me phas gayi thi... koi ye kiu nahi soch raha ki shayad kalyani aag lagne se pehle nikal gayi ho, wo uss ghar me mojud hi nahi thi. Shayad nhi yehi sacchayi hai. Kalyani zinda hai aur unki Gudiya bhi, pata nahi kis haalat me hai wo dono. "mujhe dhoondna hoga unhe… Kalyani main tumhe aur humari gudiya ko ghar vapas launga, vada raha" malhar ji khudse vaada karte hai.

Kaka malhar ke kamre se nikal jaate hai.. bohot bebasi mahsoos ho rahi hai unko… Agar khud hi maan nahi rahe hai ki kalyani nahi rahi to malhar ko kaise manayenge. Leken aankhon dekhi sacchayi ko thukra bhi nahi sakte. Aisa nhi hai ki malhar ki umeed sach ho jaaye yeh wo nahi chahte hai.. chahte hai… Agar unki zindagi chali bhi jaaye kalyani ko vapaas laane ke liye to bhi gham nahi hai unko… leken vapaas usse laya jaa sakta hai jo zinda ho. Kalyani to ab unki zindagi ek namumkin kwaab ban ke reh gayi hai. Jo khwaab roz malhar dekhta hai, jo khwaab roz anupriya dekhti hai. Kaash uss din wo panch minte pehle pohoch jaate, kalyani ki jaga wo andar chale jaate. Shayad maut iss na-umeed zindagi se behtar hai. Kalyani ki maut ki zimmedaar wo khudko maante hai. Unki ek galat faisle ne iss ghar ki raunak chhin li.

Raghu pandit, ye naam soch ke bhi sabka dil kaap uthta hai. Iss ek naam ne sab ki zindagi ujaar kar ke rakh di. Malhar ko wo case lena hi nahi chiye tha. Pata nahi kaunsi manhoos ghari commissioner sahab Malhar ko Aurangabad ke sabse bara gunda thug ko pakar ne ki zimmedaari di. Na Malhar wo case leta, na Raghu Malhar se case ki saari saboot ghus deke lene ki koshish karta, aur na Malhar uska parda faash kar deta, Aur na wo badla leta. Galti to iss me kaka ki bhi thi aur ye wo maan te bhi hai. Malhar ko unhone hi barava diya, itne dhamkiyon ke baad bhi Raghu pandit ko Faasi dilwaane ki tayari kar rahe the. Kalyani dari huyi thi. Usse humare sar pe mandrata hua khatre ka purvabhas hone laga. Kitne baar Malhar ko samjhaya ki case kisi aur ko dedo. Kaka ko samjhaya ki Malhar ko samjhaye. Leken Kaka aur Malhar dono ne uski Baate ko unsoona kar diya, ulta use samjhate rahe ki kuch nahi hoga, sacchai ki jeet hi hogi.

Jeet to sacchayi ki hi hui… leken uss sacchayi ki itni bari keemat chukana parega ye kabhi kisine sapne me bhi nahi socha hoga… sacchayi ki iss larai me jeeta koi nahi tha… sab haar gaye…. Aur sabse bari haar hui hai humari.


	5. Chapter 8

Police Station.

Malhar apni chair pe baitha hai. Ab police station me hi zyada vakt guzaarta hai. Ghar jaata hai to Kalyani ki bohot yaad aati hai. Phir use dhoond ne ki jaga uss ke yaado me kho jaata hai. Yaad to uski har vakt satati hai leken jo yaade ghar ke hai wo saasein rok deti hai. Ghar pe har second ghanto ki hisab se chalta hai. Guilty feeling hai. Kalyani ki yaad to moksh aur atharv ko bhi aati hogi, unhe kon sambhalta hoga. Leken Malhar me itni himmat nahi ki unka saamna kare. Dono ne ummeed bandhi hai ki wo dhoondke le ayenge Kalyani ko. Ye sab sochte sochte Malhar ko yaad aayi aakhri DNA report ki.

"PAWAAR!" koi jawab nahi

"PAWAAAARR!"

Ek jawan havaldaar daurte daurte kamre pe pohochta hai… leken pohochte hi gir jaata hai.

"Sorry sir… sorry..sss….ooryy…"

"Idhar aao… Kaun ho tum? Aur Pawar ko awaaz dia na maine? Tum kiu daur kea aye? Pawar kaha hai?"

"ss..ss..sssiirrrr…. wwwoo.. … …Pawar sahab ko to Comissioner Sir le gaye apne saath Mumbai kal… Mujhe Unki jjjj….jjjjaga replacement banake bheja gaya"

Malhar aankhe band karke gehri saas leta hai…

"naam kya hai?"

"Sssirr… Malhar Rane …ssir"

"Arrre akkal ke dushman mera naam nahi… TERA naam kya hai?"

"ooohh.. ssorrryy… ss…ssir…. Pushkar Gaitonde … ssir"

"To Pushkar Gaitonde ji, zara kripya kar ke pawar ji ko phone lagayenge aur poochenge ki DNA samples ki report aayi hai kin ahi?"

"jjj…Ji sss…sir"

Malhar phir sochke bolte hai

"Actually, rehne dijiye pushkar JI…. Aap puchte puchte baal safed ho jayega…Ap Kripya karke mere nazro ke saamne se DAFA ho jaiye… Pawar ko mai khud call kar lunga"

Pushkar Gaitonde ji jaate vakt do baar aur girke prasthan karte hai, Much to Malhar ji's DISTASTE.

…

"Pawar… Ha.. mai… Malhar… Ha main jaantahoon Comissioner sahib tumhe le gaye hai.. Leken mere liye konsa Caartoon chhor ke gaye ho… "

"Sorry Sir… Shayad thora Ghabraya hua hai… Vaise dil ka accha hai"

" Accha choro… Pandit ki ghar ki aaj Aankri DNA report Aane vaali thin a… Kaha hai report?"

" Ha sir… actually ussi silsile mein mai Mumbai aaya hoon commissioner sir ke kehne par"

" Ussi silsile me matlab?"

"Sir Mumbai ke jo Forensic lab me Kalyani madam ka DNA test ho raha tha uss aankhri sample ke saath… uss lab me sir kal raat Aag lag gayi."

"KYA! AAg lag gayi… AUR TUM MUJHE AB BATA RAHE HO!"

"sir maine phone karne ki koshish ki leken kal dannggo ke vajase network down tha sir aur commissioner sahib ke saath mai chala aaya…"

"TO REPORT KA KYA HUA?"

" sir… Report jo pathologist bana rahi thi unka dehaant ho gaya aur saare Documents aur samples jal gaye sir… Sir … Sir?"

"Haa.. yehi hu… phone rakhta hu"

Malhar chair pe baith jaata hai. Uska sar dard kar raha hai. Coffee. Coff… Nahi coffee nahi pee sakte hai… Coffee sirf Kalyani ke haath ka peete hai wo.

"Koi baat nahi Kalyani.. tum jab vapas aayogi to tumhe bitha kar 100 cup coffe banvaunga… KOI baat nahi Malhar DNA report jal gaya to kya hua… 13 samples ke report negative aaye hai.. Aankhri report bhi negative hi aata… Mujhe ab focus karna hai sirf Shivam pe… Wo hi hai Kalyani ko dhundne ka agla raasta"

Tab hi Pushkar Gaitonde ji daurte Daurte phirse unke cabin me aate hai… leken iss baar girte nahi…

"SSsss…Sir… Rrr..Rao Sir ka PPhh….phone ayah ai..

Unhe ShivRam … nnhi… Ha …. SHIVAM PANDIT ka pata chal gaya hai"


	6. Chapter 9

PART 9

"Pushkar Back up bulao… Hello Rao .. Rao?"

"Yes sir…"

"Shivam Ka Exact location Pata Chala hai?"

"Sir main uska Peecha kar raha hu… Ab wo Blue Sea Restaurant me hai… Kuch High profile logo ke saath shayad koyi gair kanooni dhanda kar raha hai…"

"thik hai Rao, mujhse contact banaye rakho or jabtak main waha police force ko lekar nahi pohochta koio action mat lena… Shivam uske Bare bhai se bhi zyada khatarnak hai.. Agar use zara san hi shak hua ki use follow kiya jaa raha hai… to tumhari jaan khatrre me aa sakti hai… Savdhan rehna"

Malhar phone rakhkar apni service revolver ko hath me leta hai.

"Aaj tujhe mujhse koi nahi bacha sakta Shivam. Mai jaanta hu ki Kalyani kaha hai ye tujhe pata hai."

Tabhi kaka Malhar ke cabin me aate hai.

"Malhar! Ye kya sun raha hu… Shivam mil gaya?"

"Ha kaka… Dekhiye ga Aaj mai Kalyani ko ghar vapas le aayunga!"

Kaka chauk jaate hai… "iska matlab Aankhri DNA report bhi negative aayi hai!"

"uuhm… Ha Negative hi hogi"

"Matlab? Negative hi hogi ka matlab kya hai? Report Abhi tak nahi mili"

"Wo kaka.. Aankhri report hume nahi mili kiuki Forensic lab me kala ag lag gayi… Pathologist ki death ho gayi aur saath sath sare reports aur samples jal gaye"

"KYA!"

"leken kaka jab 13 samples negative ho sakte hai to iska matlab aakhri vala bhi negative hota…"

"leken Malhar.."

"Kaka… Please…"

"achha wo choro… Mai yaha aaya hu kiuki mai bhi jaunga tumhare saath goa."

"Nahi kaka apke jaan mai khatre me nahi daal sakta"

"Kalyani ne bhi yehi bola tha… Leken meri laparwahi ke vaja se aaj…"

" Kaka Aapki laparwahi nahi thi… Uss din Aap ke payr me goli lagi thi… Aur Pandit ne mujhe aur kallyani ko gumrah karne ke liye hume alag alag location ka address diya tha…. Aapki jaan ki dhamki deke… Jab ki aap uske kabze se bhag chuke the…"

"Aur mujhe bachate bachate Kalyani…"

"Kho gayi"

Kaka khamosh ho gaye. Chhe mahine pehle uss din ki yaade phirse aane lagi. Chhe mahi pehle.. Raghu pandit ko umar kayd ki saza sunvakar wo court se vapas aa rahe the ki Raghu Pandit ka Bhai Shivam, Jail se Raghu ko farar kar diya. Aur Pandit badle ki aarr me kaka ko kidnap karke le gaye. Kidnapping ke baad Malhar se badla lene ke liye ussne Malhar aur Kalyani ko ye dhamki di ki agar wo dono usske bataye huye pate par nahi aaye to kaka ki jaan khatre me aa jayegi. Leken kaka bhi jaise tayse karke uski giraf se chhut gaye… Kalyani ko rokne jaa hi rahe the ki shivam ne unke payr me goli maar di. Unke aankhon ke saamne Kalyani Raghu keg har gayi… Aur thik ek minute ke baad Raghu ka ghar jal ke raakh ho gaya. Wo Kalyani aur uski nannhi si Gudiya, jo ab tak iss duniya me bhi nahi aayi thi, bachana sake.


	7. Chapter 10

Part 10

_**Dedicated to my behna Reenu**_

Do din baad

Malhar ji ke haath khoon se range hai. Haath kaap rahe hai. Infact pura shareer kaap raha hai. Aankhon se do moti jaise aansu tapak pare. Dil me dard ho raha hai. Aisa lag raha hai ki unke andar ek jwalamukhi phatt rahi hai. Man me sirf ek hi shabd gunj raha hai… Kalyani.

Aur bardasht nahi ho raha. Sab khatam kar dene ka mann kar raha hai. Pehle hi Rao aur Pawar ke saath badtamese se pesh aaye hai. Unhe suspend karne ki dhamki de chuke hai. Dono ko unke nazron ke saamne se door rahne ko bole hai. Guilt hai. Leken gussa aur dard uss guilt pe bhaari par raha hai. Pura police station unke gusse ka shikaar ban chuka hai. Guilt ho raha hai… Leken apne haatho me wo khoon ke nishaan dekhke phirse gussa ho gaye.

Tab hi Pushkar unke cabin me aata hai, is baar sambhal ke, bina koi awaaz kare. Kaapti hui awaaz me bolta hai,

"Ss…ss..sssir"

"KYA HAI?"

"wwoo… Ssshh…shhiiivam ko Hosh aa gaya hai"

Malhar ji apni aakhe dheere se band karte hai aur ek lambi saas chhor te hai.

"thik hai.. main aa raha hu"

Shivam Pandit, lambai 5 foot 8 inch, rang gora, clean shaved, bari bari aankhe, lambi naak, square jaws. 6 pack abs bhi hai. Agar aurangabaad ka sabse bara gunda ka ek lauta bhai na hota to aasani se Bollywood me hero ho jaata. Acting bhi accha kar leta hai. Kaise pata hi accha actor hai? Arre do din se malhar ji uski haddiya tod rahe hai… leken maar khane ke baad bhi kuch nahi ugal raha hai. Yaha tak ki aakhri baar maar khane ke baad behosh tak ho gaya. Leken hosh aane par sirf muskura rahe hai, kabhi kabhi hyena ki tara has bhi raha hai. Uski ye chuppi hi malhar ji ko pagal kar raha hai.

Malhar ji phir se interrogation room me gaye… iss baar rod le kar.

Shivam unke hatho ke taraf ishara karke bolta hai…

"kya baat hai daroga sahib… mere khoon se itna lagav hai.. ki char ghante pehle ka khoon ka dhabba abhi tak saaf hi nahi kiya…"

"Kalyani kaha hai shivam?"

" Arre rere daroga babu… Kitni baar bata chhuka hu. Mere paas koi kalyani Valyani nahi hai. Agar hoti to apun to aap ko kabka bata chhuka hoga. Mereko kya shauk hai dusro ke bivi aur bacche ko apne paas rakhna" Shivam phirse has ne lagta hai.

Malhar ji phirse peetne lagte hai… rod se uske sar pe maar ne vaale hi hote hai hi Ki Peeche se koi cheekhta hai

"SHIVAM!"

Malhar ji ruk jaate hai. Ye Awaz! Ye awaz to …. Unki saase tez honi lagti hai. Aankho me Aansu aa jata hai. Dheere se peeche mur kar awaz vali ke taraf dekhte hai to dhadkan tham jaati hai.

"Kalyani!".


	8. Chapter 11

_**Part 11**_

….

Malhar ji ke saasein tham gayi… Dhadkane tez ho gayi… aisa lag raha tha ki seene se dil bahar aa jayega. Jis chehre ko itne dino se nazre talaash kar kar rahi thi, aaj wo chehra unke saamne hai. Unki zindagi laut aayi hai. Unki kalyani laut aayi hai. Hath se rod chhoot jaata hai leken rod girne ki aawaz kaano tak nahi pohochi. Kiuki unki saare senses saamne khari kalyani pe hi focused hai. Malhar ji palke tak nahi jhapka rahe the iss darr me ki kahhin ye sapna na ho aur palak jhapakte hi ye kalyani chali na jaaye. Unke payr apne aap chalne lage aur kalyani ke saamne ruk gaye. Dono ke nazre ek dusre se kahin sawale puch rahe the kahin jawab de rahe the.

Malhar ji apna dayna haath kalyani ki taraf barate hai. Shayad mann ki tasalli ke liye ki kahi ye pal wo un ginat sapno ki tarah hai ya nahi jo wo roz dekhte hai. Leken saara shak saari doubt ek jhatke me khatam ho jaati hai jab kalyani ke gaal wo mehsoos karte hai. Ye unki kalyani hi hai. Koi sapna nahi… ek haqeeqat hai. Ek khubsoorat haqeeqat. Malhar ji ke aankho se aansu nikal aate hai… aur khudko rok nahi paate, apni duniya ko apni seene se laga le te hai.

Leken ajanak kalyani unhe dhakka deti hai… malhar ji chauk jaate hai… Kalyani se puch ne hi jaate hai ki kalyani ek zor ka tamacha mar deti hai….

" Daroga sahab apni hadd mein rahiye. Larki dekhi ni ki jhappiya lene lage… ab kya kiss bhi karoge? Daroga hone ka fayda lut ta hai kameena kahika." Shivam ki hasi ki awaaz aati hai peeche se. zor zor sehas raha hai.

Malhar ji chauk jaate hai. Kalyani kya bol rahi hai unhe kuch samaj nahi aati hai. Leken isse pehle ki wo koi sawal krte kalyani unko dhakka de kar raaste se hata deti hai aur shivam ke paas jaati hai.

" shivam? Aap thik ho? Is daroga ne zyada to nahi maara? Koi baat nahi, yaha se nikal kar hum seedha hospital jaayenge.. main aapki bail ke papers layi hu aaj hi bail mil jaayega."

Ye sab sunke Malhar ji Aur zyada confuse ho jaate hai. Unke saamne ye kya ho raha unhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Kalyani ki taraf bar kar wo puchte hai " Kalyani ye kya keh rahi ho?"

" Aai shapath! Daroga sahib kaunsa nasha karte ho bhai? Kalayni? Ab ye kalyani kaun hai? Mera naam Annie hai. Annie. Mother Mary ki kasam… sundar larki dekhi nahi ki rishta jor ne lage… dikhne me to acche ghar ke lagte ho… phir ye chhichhora pan kaha se seekha?"

Malhar ji ke payro tale zameen khisak jaati hai. Ye kalyani kya bol rahi hai. Unke samajh me kuch nahi aata.

Chair me baitha Khoon se latpat Shivam zor zor se hasne lagta hai. Phir malhar ji ke taraf dekh kar gaana gaane lagta hai

"_**Muskuraane ki vaja tum hooo…**_

_**Gun guna ne ki vaja tum hoo…**_

_**Jiya jaye na jaye na jaaayee na**_

_**Ore piyaa reeee."**_


	9. Chapter 12

**_CHAPTER_** **_12_**

"Kalyani! Bol Kya rahi ho? Sun bhi rahi ho?" Malharji Kalyani ki baazu pakar ke zor se apne taraf kheech te hai aur bolte hai,

"TUM KALYANI HO! KALYANI MALHAR RAANE! MERI PATNI!... Mera pyar"

Kalyani ya phir Annie, jo bhi hai, gusse se dekhti hai aur Malhar ka collar pakr ke bolti hai,

"ye A.C.P., mala trass deu nakoss (don't piss me off), mi Annie ahe, manaje I am Annie. Mera naam Annie hai! Tumari koi patni vatni nahi hu, samajlam ka? …. Main agar kisiki bivi hu to who hu Shivu ki manaje Shivam Pandit." Annie collar chhor ke peeche hat jaati hai.

"Arre Annie iss ko samjha kar koi fayda nahi hai… mai to kabse samjha raha hu ki mai iski patni ko kyu uthaunga… itni der se mujhe iss liye peet raha hai. Ab dekh tujhe apni patni bol raha hai. Aay Daroga sahib, mental hospital ka pata chahiye kya… hahahaha" Bolke Shivam phirse has parta hai. Annie bhi hasne lagti hai. Malhar ji ka khoon kholta hai. Rod uthake shivam ko maarne jaa hi rahe hote hai ki Commissioner Sahab, Pawar aur Rao unko rok lete hai.

"MALHAR ruko!" Comissioner sahab chillate hai. "Isse bail mil chuki hai…. Isse ab … Kalyani!" Commissioner sahab Annie ko dekh ke chauk jaate hai.

"Madam aap zinda ho!" Pawar kahate hai. Rao bhaag ke bahar chala jaata hai. Aur pawar malhar ko gaale laga leta hai aur kahta hai ," sir aapke pyar ke taqat ne unhe vapas laa diya!"

Malhar gussa bhul jaata hai aur Kalyani ke taraf murke kahta hai, " mujhe saza de rahi ho na. main saza ke hi kaabil hu. Mujhe sazaa milni chahiye." malhar apne ghutno pe gir jaata hai aur rod ko Annie ke taraf barhake bolta hai, " Mujhe saza do Kalyani! Lekin mujhe itni baari saza mat do. Mujhe pehchan ti nahi ho aisa mat kaho, pleaase Kalyani, tumhe Moksh ki kasam, Atharv ki Kasam, Aii ki Kasam, Kaka ki kasam, meri kasam, Gu….Gudiy… .. .. Gudiya?" Malhar ke nazrein neeche dekhti hai jahan pe Gudiya thi Kalyani ki kokh mein… lekin wo kokh ab soony hai. Malhar ka dil baht jaata hai.

"Kalyani Gudiya kaha hai?"


	10. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Kalyani... Gudiya? Gudiya kaha hai?" Malhar ji ke haat se rod gir jaata hai zameen par aur unke alava sabhee log rod ke girne ki awaaz se chauk jaate hai. Leken Malhar ji bilkul sthir rahte hai. Darr dheere dheere unke shareer ko jakar ke rakhta hai. Wo dheere se uth te hai aur Annie ke taraf barte hai... Leken ajanak ek chinta unke dimaag me aati hai...

_Gudiya ko kokh me aaye huye to aaj gyara mahine ho gaye... Iska matlab... _

"Kalyani humari Gudiya Kaha hai?" lekin iss baar muskuraate huye pucha

" Bilkul meri tarah dikhti hogi haina? shayad tumhari tarah bhi thori dikhti hogi... haan... leken Aakhen pakka meri jaisi..."

"Are deva! Mala madata kara! Kaisa insaan hai re tu?" Malharji Annie ke baaton se chauk jaate hai. "Kabse ye Kalyani Kalyani laga rakha hai! Aree main ANNIE hu Annie pandit... Full name Archana Mohanlal Pandit... puri paltan ko bhi training de ke rakha hai... mereko dekhtehi Kalyani Kalyani bolne lage. Kya re? Mera picha Kar raha tha kya? Kabse kar raha hai? Isliye mere Shivu ko pakra kya? Mast planning bana dala re tu. Pehle Plan challe nahi to naya cheez laya! Gudiya? Ab ye Gudyia kon hai? Devachi shapath... mera sar ghoom re la hai! Gudiya kon hai bey? aur meri nakh kaan uske jaise kyu hogi?"

Iss baar Malhar pareshan ho gaya. _Kyu kar rahi hai Kalyani aisa? Shivam! Shivam ne dhamkaya hoga. _

Malhar ji Shivam ka collar pakarte hai aur usse khech ke uthate hai,

"Kya kia tune meri bivi ke saath? haa? BOL? Bol SAALE? Dhamkaya usse? Aise kyu Baat kar rahi hai? Mujhe Pehchan kyu nahi rahi hai? BOL!" Shivam sirf muskurata hai.

"BAS! bohot hua ! Aae A.C.P. collar chhod!", Malhar collar chhod deta hai aur Annie aake shivam ko sahara deti hai, "Agar tune ek aur baar Shivam ko chhhua to Aai shapath Case kar dalungi! Chal Shivam Hum Ghar Chalte hain"

"Kalyani? Kyu kar rahi ho aisa? Gudyia Kaha hai Kalyani?"

"phirse Kalyani-Gudyia! kon hai Kalyani? kon hai Gudiya?"

"Kalyani tum meri Patni ho. Moksh, Atharv aur Gudiya ki Maa. Aai aur Kaka ki beti."

"Deva re Deva! Teen teen baccho ki maa! arre A.C.P. kahani banane se pehle meri umr ka to lihaaz rakh lete! ek Baccha to phir bhi theek tha! Teen!"

Ab Comissioner sahab se bhi nehi dekha jaa raha tha,

"Kalyani kya keh rahi ho! tum Malhar ki bivi ho!"

Annie gusse se aag babula ho jaati hai, "Koi Sabut hai tere paas?"

Ab Malhar se aur nehi saha jaa raha tha,

"Sabut! Sabut chahiye na tumhe? to chalo"


End file.
